¿Si o No?
by Taiga-sama
Summary: Todos los desenlaces planeados siempre terminaban con una Riza fuera de sus casillas y un Roy en posición fetal con una bala incrustada en el trasero.


**Negación:** Niego cualquier derecho de autor sobre FullMetal Alchemist.

**Sinopsis: **Todos los desenlaces planeados siempre terminaban con una Riza fuera de sus casillas y un Roy en posición fetal con una bala incrustada en el trasero.

**Pareja: **Royai (RoyXRiza)

**¿Sí o No?**

_-¿Te casarías conmigo?_

Esas palabras habían sido el detonante de aquella enorme bomba que había decidido, por azares del destino caer en aquel extraño e indisciplinado cuartel central.

Sí, quizás no era nada del otro mundo que un hombre "x" le pidiese esa unión tan sagrada a una mujer "y" en esos casos, hasta cierto punto esa decisión era digna de admirarse por el simple hecho de todo el valor que había de juntarse para hacerlo, pero escucharlo de _él _resultaba atemorizante e incomodo en más de un solo sentido.

-_Sí_

Ese había sido el "sí" más sorprendente y preocupante del mundo entero, muchos al momento de oír la aceptación se atragantaron con aquello que segundos antes se habían metido a su boca, la escena resultaba muy diferente a como todos se habían planteado que sucedería, porque todos los desenlaces planeados siempre terminaban con una Riza fuera de sus casillas y un Roy en posición fetal con una bala incrustada en el trasero.

-_¿Blanco o rosa?_

_-Blanco_

_-¿De día o de noche?_

_-¿Noche?_

_-¿Rosas o Lirios?_

_-¡Lirios!_

_-¿Largo o corto?_

_-Largo_

_-Corto_

_-¡Largo!_

Ver a Roy tratar de convencer a su futura esposa de usar un vestido corto y a Riza golpear a su futuro esposo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente sobre su escritorio era cómico y hasta entretenido.

Por más que las semanas pasasen y esa fecha acordada se acercaba con cierta rapidez, nadie, ni siquiera sus propios ayudantes lograban comprender la razón que había llevado a aquel hombre a cometer tal "atrocidad".

Ver a Roy Mustang dejar atrás las visitas a cabarets y bares de mala muerte, acciones estúpidas hechas con el solo propósito de demostrar su "hombría" y todas aquellas citas con una mujer diferente cada día, era algo inimaginable.

Las apuestas comenzaron una semana antes de la boda, era justamente por aquellos días que los hermanos Elric junto con Winry. Edward prefirió apostar por la opción en la que Roy había enloquecido a causa de todos los años que cargaba aquel odioso sujeto, Al prefirió limitarse a alegrarse por la futura pareja y Winry como toda una mecánica experta en el amor opto por mirar de lejos, para evitar hacer enojar a Riza y que un derramamiento de sangre se llevase a cabo.

Cualquier explicación era válida para poder aclarar qué demonios tenía en la cabeza aquel sujeto, como el rumor de que había sido una orden por parte del gobierno para procrear a armas mortales, porque imaginar un pequeño crio que llevase la fuerza y genio de esos dos combinados era aterrador.

-_Negras._

_-¡Blancas!_

_-Con __encaje__._

_-¡Sin encaje!_

_-Arriba y abajo_

_-¡No!_

_-Cinco veces_

Riza no pudo evitar sonrojarse por un momento.

-_E-está bien._

Roy no pudo más que levantar su pulgar en signo de victoria, demostrando su felicidad a aquellos curiosos aglomerados en la puerta de su nueva y enorme oficina.

Todos se alejaron de la puerta y llegaron a la misma conclusión, Riza sería la única mujer capaz de controlar y amaestrar a Roy.

-_Afuera_

_-¡No!_

_-Por favor_

_-¡No!_

_-Pero sería excitante_

_-¡Eh dicho que no!_

Riza saco su arma y el sonido de las balas, mezclado con los gritos de pavor de Roy dieron a entender que el amor que los unía era tan único, tan único que solo la pareja más temida de la ciudad podría comprenderlo y manejarlo.

.-

Konichiwa!

Lamento desaparecerme por tanto tiempo, pero hoy mientras se supone que tenía que hacer mi tarea surgió esta idea y pues si no la escribía al momento seguramente la olvidaría…

Espero les haya gustado y le entiendan, en un principio tenía pensado escribir sobre la complejidad abstracta del ser humano al evolucionar dentro de su ambiente, pero me arrepentí y preferí escribir esto…

Atte. Taiga-Sama

Bye-Bye


End file.
